Akihisa Wolfy?
by alpha wolfy
Summary: I don't know why I wrote this, but I think it was out of boredom. Anyway, this is a Kubo x Yoshii fic. So this is Yaoi and I don't own Baka and Test. I think you'll get the title if you read it.


I don't know how this came into being, but it did. I guess I was just bored. Any way hope you guys like this fanfic.

* * *

Kubo was lying in his bed, reading one of is favorite yoai manga. His family had gone out to go do something he didn't really care much about, leaving him alone in his house. Which made him surprised, to say the least, when he heard someone knock on his door.

He cautiously opened the door only to find his crush, Akihisa Yoshii, leaning in the doorway shocking him. Kubo blinked to make sure he wasn't imagining it. When he decided he wasn't imagining it he noticed just how different Yoshii looked.

The brunette's loose, white, button-up shirt was half way open and just barely on is shoulders. He wore a black choker with a leash that the brown-orbed teen happily ad in his mouth. His canines were longer and more noticable. And he also had black wolf ears as well as a black wolf tail with a red underside and both had red tips. The ears and tail shocked Kubo even more.

_'What the hell'_ The blue haired male thought. "Uh, um...Yoshii?" Kubo said. The brunette just smiled and nodded in a way that just said 'yup'. "Uh, what happened to you and why are you here?" The taller male asked, while thinking, '_And why do I care?!'_ Yoshii frowned and walked up to the taller male, and dug his head into the blue-haired male's chest. Making Kubo blush a little as the smaller male's caramel colored eyes bore into his purpleish-blue ones while pushing him towards his bed. And Kubo now noticed the lust that filled Yoshii's eyes.

Soon he felt his legs buckle after hitting the edge of the bed. The brunette climbed on top of him, with a smile plastered on his face as he nuzzled Kubo's neck. After a moment or two the brown-eyed teen started to go from nuzzling to kissing the taller male's neck while unbuttoning Kubo's shirt.

At this point Kubo wondered again if this was real. so reached over and lightly rubbed the base of Yoshii's bushy tail. The brunette let out a brief gasp before a soft cry escaped his lips. _'Well, that was cute.'_ The taller male thought, rubbing the area a little more before starting to unbutton Yoshii's shirt. Kubo had decided that even if this was a dream (which it probably was), he might as well go with it.

Shortly after that thought, Kubo was shirtless and Yoshii was in nothing but his choker and shirt that was just barely hanging on his shoulders, and said brunette was licking the tent that formed at his crotch. Kubo undid his pants and lowered his boxers, allowing the brunette to lap at his hard-on. The brown-eyed teen soon deep-throated the whole thing, making Kubo moan in pleasure. After a minute or two Kubo started to buck his hips for more. Yoshii took the throbbing cock out of his mouth, smiling at Kubo, before placing himself on Kubo's lap. His legs were at the blue haired male's sides. He smiled at Kubo, his eyes filled with a mixed with love and lust, before slowly lowering himself on Kubo's manhood. The brunette whimpered as he felt his hole being stretched, making the taller male look at him with concern.

After a minute or two the blue-haired male started to slowly thrust into the smaller male. As Yoshii's awkward whimpers turned into pleasure filled moans and soft cries, Kubo's pace increased. The blue-haired teen looked at his crush, which only pumped his arousal, the brunette was covered in sweat, eyes closed as he moaned Kubo's name in pleasure, all the while Kubo wrapped the leash that was attached to Yoshii's choker in his hand.

After a little while Kubo decided to change their position so Yoshii was on all fours. The brunette's back arched and he gasped as Kubo hit his prostate. Kubo smirked as he repeatedly hit Yoshii's g-spot, while the blue-haired male tweaked the brunette's nipple and pulled on the leash that was wrapped around his hand. The taller male leaned in and nipped the tip of Yoshii's wolf-like ear, causing the brunette to let out a surprised gasp. As Kubo started to kiss the brunette's neck, he nipped at the soft flesh where the smaller male's neck and shoulder met. The brunette let out a soft cry before looking over at Kubo with half lidded eyes. Kubo leaned in and couple kissed passionately. Kubo couldn't take it anymore as he came inside Yoshii, which in turn caused Yoshii to cum as well.

The two collapsed on top of each other and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Kubo woke up he found himself alone, in his room and shirtless. he had figured that he had just fallen asleep before his family had gotten home and dreamt the entire thing. Remembering that it was a school day, he quickly got dressed and went to school, not noticing the slightly opened window.

Later that day, Kubo was walking through the empty halls. Seeing as how he didn't have anything to do and he had already eaten lunch, he had hoped that he might catch a glimpse of his crush. And he did.

Yoshii was nonchalantly walking in his direction, but when the crossed paths, Yoshii put a hand on Kubo's shoulder, stopping him.

The brunette leaned in until his mouth was only a couple inches away from Kubo's ear. "Thanks for last night," The brunette whispered as he slipped a piece of paper into Kubo's pocket.

Once Yoshii left he looked at the paper...

_Last night was fun. If you ever want me again, just call._

_ xoxo ~Yoshii_

And on the back was the brunette's phone number. _'This could be interesting'_ The blue-haired teen thought with a smirk.

* * *

So how did you guys like this little fanfic. I thought it turned out well. Anyway, please review, bye!


End file.
